Finally Found
by luvsbitca
Summary: W/X songfic, with angst then yelling then happiness


I own nothing, song belongs to someone else as well, but I've forgotten who, I wrote this in 2000, which was 2nd season down here. Forgive the sadness of the writing because I was much younger. Enjoy.  
  
Finally Found  
  
By Moonbeam (  
  
Willow saw him walk into the Bronze and immediately her heart began beating three times its usual pace. Then he began walking towards her and she felt it sped up even more, but she hid it, the way she had been since she was five. Just as the song blaring from the stereo stopped she hear him whisper in her ear.  
  
"Would you like to dance," he said as slight blush rose to his cheeks when he realised the music had stopped.  
  
"Love to," she said meaning every word but not letting her hope rise, as it had so many times before. Even though she knew it was too late for that.  
  
It took awhile for the next song to start. It was actually as if it were waiting for us she thought when the second they got to the dance floor the slow music of the song began, and Xander gripped Willow tight but gently as if he thought she could break if he held on to tight. She thought that if he did the only thing breaking would be her heart then the voices came and she let them wash over her like a tidal wave.  
  
Ooh ooh ooh  
  
I can't believe that you're here with me  
  
And now it seems my worlds complete  
  
'I doubt it will ever be complete' Willow thought sadly.  
  
And I never want this moment to end  
  
Xander pulled her closed and Willow agreed with the singers.  
  
I close my eyes and still I see  
  
My dreams become reality  
  
Willow closed her eyes and rested her head on Xander's chest and wished that her dreams would become reality.  
  
And now I know how it feels to be in love  
  
Yep I know sadness and tears.  
  
I prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
  
An Angel from above to light my darkest day  
  
I think it's time for you to heed these lines  
  
'Cos there is something I want to say  
  
Willow could feel Xander's body tense slightly when he heard the last line, and when she looked up she saw his brow was creased and Willow fought hard against the urge to sothe whatever was bothering him, but she lost and touched his face gently. She missed the slight smile that creep to his face at her touch.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking," he left out the usual comment about it taking so much brain power to do it, and for that Willow was grateful because she knew behind it all was a genius waiting for a muse.  
  
And I suppose you think you can be the muse a voice in her head said and another one responded He will notice us eventually and when he does I'll … I'll poke my tongue out at you she finished weakly and the fact that even the voices in her head couldn't say what they wanted to say when the wanted to depressed Willow.  
  
I finally found what I've been looking for  
  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you  
  
(It's always been you)  
  
To think that you were always there (always there)  
  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
  
Now it's clear that it's always been you  
  
'That was clear to me at the start I just wish he'd realise it' she thought with a sigh.  
  
Sometimes you don't expect that friends  
  
Can become lovers in the end  
  
Only God knows what the future will bring  
  
So hold me close and don't let go  
  
As if hearing her wish he held her a little closer and tighter and her heart sped up even more.  
  
'Cos this is love boy, don't you know?  
  
And we're gonna be together for eternity  
  
'But just as friends' she thought bitterly.  
  
I prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
  
An angel from above to light my darkest day  
  
A love so strong it can't be wrong  
  
It's with you that I belong  
  
'I think the words are right and it was time I told Xander, during this song. Now all you have to do is work up the courage.'  
  
I finally found what I've been looking for (finally found)  
  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you  
  
(It's always been you)  
  
To think that you were always there (you were always there)  
  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
  
Now it's clear that it's always been you (you)  
  
  
  
(This time) this time  
  
I'm gonna make sure it turns out right  
  
I wanna be your everything and by your side  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
(This love)  
  
This love feels the way that love should be  
  
'No love should be happiness, laughter and making out but no she only got the first two occasionally from their friendship,' and by this point she had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying.  
  
Look in my eyes and realise there's no disguise  
  
Nope no disguise, accept the one I wear to keep my feelings in check.  
  
'Cos I'm in love with you  
  
'Well da.' The thought made her laugh just enough that she could let go of her lip without worrying about crying.  
  
I finally found what I've been looking for  
  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you  
  
To think that you were always there (you were always there)  
  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
  
(Wipe away my tears)  
  
Now it's clear that it's always been you  
  
(It's always been you)  
  
'Jeez this song is depressing because it describes my feelings for him except these people were happy. Something only one person could actually fix and he is such a insensitive blind moron he will never realise.'  
  
I finally found what I've been looking for (I finally found)  
  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
  
Hold (oh) me tight 'cos it's always been you  
  
'Of course its always been her you were just such a insensitive blind moron that you didn't realised it. He had caused pain to the only friend he truly had, sure there was Buffy but she could never be Willow.' Xander thought holding her a little tighter.  
  
(It's always been you)  
  
To think that you were always there (don't you know?)  
  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears (oh baby)  
  
'And I completely ignored you' he thought mentally kicking himself.  
  
Now it's clear that it's always been you  
  
(Always been you, yeah yeah)  
  
Xander's question cut though the repeated chorus.  
  
"Do you know when I started calling you a women?" Xander asked.  
  
"No, when?" Willow asked thinking she was about to hear one of his stupid jokes that were actually quite funny or was that 'love' talking. Again she found it hard to keep from crying, and the only thing that help was giving her full attention to what had to be his punch line.  
  
"Cause a few weeks ago I saw you walking into school in the blue skirt with lavender flowers and a lavender sweater and you looked gorgeous and I said to myself wow man and realised…"  
  
Then he just pulled her close to him again and started dancing along to the finale chorus.  
  
Willow could almost see the voice in her head stick her tongue out at the other one and say he called us gorgeous and the other responded but what about love? But she ignored them both and smiled at the fact that Xander thought she -Willow Rosenburg- was cute no… gorgeous. She was over taken with pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck, looked at this face she had loved and would love for the rest of her life.  
  
I finally found what I've been looking for (I finally found it)  
  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
  
(Yeah, I finally found it)  
  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you  
  
(It's always been you oh)  
  
To think that you were always there (what I been looking for)  
  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
  
(What I been looking for)  
  
Now it's clear that it's always been you  
  
(Always always)  
  
The song was now their song and would be for the rest of their lives.  
  
As the song finished Xander didn't let Willow go instead he held her face in his hands and whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"I love you," he said it with such confidence it made Willow begin to cry and when he asked her if she was alright she began to weep more, while laughing at the same time. She stopped for just one minute to yell as loudly as she could something she had keep bottled up inside since she was five, she yelled.  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO XANDER HARRIS," and then gave Xander the best and first great, unbelievable, perfect kiss of his life and all he wished for that night when he saw a shooting star that he would be kissed like that for the rest of his life and that wish came true in the most wonderful way.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The End 


End file.
